


The Fives Effect

by ExecutiveCucumber



Series: Fives Effect Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Leaves the Jedi Order, Ahsoka gots some secrets, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin has it Together kind of, Angst, Anti-Clone Prejudice (Star Wars), But not too much they are traumatized, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Dead Sheev Palpatine, Drama, F/M, Fives Effect Universe, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Kaminoans are evil, Like I'm serious I hate them, Living Together, Not Everybody Lives but a lot more than in Canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Clones, Parental Plo Koon, People can and will communicate, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Seriously though this is slow burn, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rexsoka, Slow Romance, Slower than the Jedi Realizing that Sheev was Sidious, The Jedi Council Are Idiots, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber
Summary: Days after the death of Duchess Satine, Anakin Skywalker leaves the Jedi Order after a long conversation with his master. Months later, Ahsoka Tano returns from her life in the Undercity to find a world where the Clone Wars has ended, Sheev Palpatine is dead, and there is peace again. Even with the war over, life is far from perfect and there are plenty of battles to keep fighting. Cross Posted on FF.net
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Fives Effect Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119641
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Official Five Effect Fanfic! Created as protest to the pain the Clone Wars created, this is the world where most things are happy in the end. I unfortunately cannot write just happy and I do terrible things to characters I love, so things aren't gonna go too smoothly. I hope everyone enjoys! Tags to be added as the story progresses. I'll keep everyone updated on the progress of the fic as we go. This one should get an update every two weeks on Monday.

Ahsoka hopped off the grimy transport and handed the dug driver some of her credits. She stowed the rest in the bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't have much, just a few changes of clothes. Buried underneath them was the holo Anakin had sent, asking her back.

She glanced around the upper Coruscant sidewalk. She was taken aback with how _clean_ it was. Even the trash scattered around seemed less dirty. The air was cleaner, less heavy. Ahsoka took a glance over the side. It had been months since she'd been this high. She looked up. It was good to see the sky again. The constant stream of speeders rang out a perpetual drone. There was a line of speeders parked not too far away. 

"Commander!" A voice cut through the city chatter. 

Ahsoka looked around until she saw Captain Rex in his 501st armor waving his arm at her. She couldn't help but grin as she pushed past the tangled crowds to get to him.

Rex's amber eyes were bright as Ahsoka approached him. He looked the same as ever; broad shoulders, finely buzzed blonde hair, deeply tanned skin. His face had the same lines and scars. If anything there were more care worn lines cut into his face.

They didn't say anything at first. Ahsoka couldn't keep the silly grin off her face. He studied her carefully, as if making sure it was really her. Ahsoka felt a jolt of anxiety as his eyes lingered on a fresh bruise on her cheek. His brow furrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything. She was glad she was wearing her jacket to cover the other bruises on her arms.

"It's good to see you, Commander." Rex said after a moment.

"You too." Ahsoka said. "You know, you don't have to call me Commander anymore."

"Sure thing, Commander." He said with a smirk.

He snapped a salute at her. She laughed and returned it. It was if she had never left. 

He gestured to a parked white speeder with bright blue markings painted on. His eyes moved up and down the lanes. Ahsoka noticed for the first time the odd looks the crowd was shooting their ways.

"We should get going, traffic's about to get bad."

Ahsoka nodded. 

"You'd think they'd never seen a Togruta before." She said with a jerk of her head to the staring crowd.

Rex glanced their way.

"It's not you they're staring at." He said in a too-light tone. 

Ahsoka frowned.

"Clones are everywhere, even down below. What's the big deal?" 

"We really ought to go." Rex said. 

His tone indicated he didn't want to continue the conversation. 

Ahsoka suddenly felt nervous. The clones weren’t exactly well liked in the undercity, but Ahsoka had assumed it was better up above. She realized many of the stares were hostile.

"Nice speeder." Ahsoka said in an effort to change the subject.

Rex gave his usual half smile.

"Fives and Jesse's idea." He said as they got in. "They wanted to make it unique."

Ahsoka looked over the dashboard to the hood of the speeder. She could make out Jaig eyes painted on and-

“Are those my markings?” She asked.

Rex cleared his throat..

“Yes.” He admitted. “I -er, we, wanted a reminder of our Commander.”

Ahsoka was touched. Even after abandoning them, they remembered her.

"I like it." Ahsoka said, running her hand over the side of the speeder. "This is a Rian-327, right? With engine modifications from the sound of it. What are they for?"

Rex blinked.

"I'm not sure." He said. "General Skywalker insisted on them, but I can’t remember what they do."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“I can take a look and let you know.”

The conversation faded into comfortable silence as they flew through the Coruscant lanes. Ahsoka had forgotten how it was being up in the upper city. She looked out over the lights twinkling in the dusk air. She could see the Jedi temple from here, lit up. It was as gorgeous as ever. 

"You alright, Commander?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. It's just been a while." Ahsoka said.

Rex glanced over at her.

"We've missed you." He said. 

There was a slight reproach in his voice. She winced at all the worry she must have put him and the other clones through. Anakin could at least sense her through the Force. The clones didn't have that luxury.

"I've missed you too." Ahsoka said carefully. "But I'm back now."

He nodded.

"We're nearly there."

A few minutes later Rex parked in front of a fairly nice looking apartment building. It was far above where she'd been staying, anyway.

"We're on the sixth floor." He told her. "I can take your bag, if you want."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I can manage."

He shrugged and led the way to the lift. They were at the sixth floor within a few seconds.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Rex announced as he opened the door. 

Ahsoka followed him a bit shyly. This was the first time she'd lived with any roommates. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. 

What she found was Fives passed out on the couch, surrounded by clutter.

"Fives!" Rex barked.

Fives started awake. 

"Huh?" He slurred. "What?"

"I told you to get this place cleaned up before Commander Tano arrived!" Rex scolded. 

"You can call me Ahsoka now. " Ahsoka piped up. 

Rex ignored the comment. 

"Give me a break, Rex!" Fives moaned. "I've been on the night shift for four days now!" 

"That doesn't excuse this mess!" Rex snapped. "Now where's Jesse?" 

Right on cue Jesse wandered out from the back with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"What's going on?" He grumbled. "I'm trying to-"

He stopped short as he caught sight of Ahsoka. Ahsoka, who was trying to look anywhere else, caught a glimpse of his beet red face as he marched back out of sight.

Rex coughed. His face was scarlet too.

"Did you at least get your stuff out of Commander Tano's room?" He asked Fives.

"Uh, give me a minute." Fives said. 

He dashed through the same door Jesse had gone. Rex sighed. 

"Civilian life has not been kind to those two." He muttered. 

"Rex, what do you mean my room?" Ahsoka asked. "I thought I'd be staying on your couch or something."

Rex raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You thought we were going to invite you into our home and have you sleep on the couch?" He asked. "Come on, Commander. We're fine sharing rooms."

He looked to where Jesse and Fives had gone.

"We'll give Fives a few minutes before we get you settled." Rex said. "And I'll talk to Jesse about wandering around like that. At least he had a towel on this time."

He looked down at her and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"It's not much, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like, Commander."

Ahsoka returned the smile.

"I really appreciate it, Rex." She said. "As soon as I can, I'll help out with rent and food and stuff."

Rex's posture straightened and he glared at her in his most captain like way.

"Sir! You are our guest and I won't have you worrying about helping us make ends meet!"

"Okay, okay!" Ahsoka muttered.

She gave an internal roll of the eyes. She'd have to figure out a way to help out without bruising his pride.

He showed her the kitchen and living room. 

"Help yourself to anything in the fridger." He told her. "Except if it has one of our names on it. Fives especially."

He paused, then opened up the fridger. He scooped up something and tossed it to her. She caught it, surprised. It was an ice pack.

Ahsoka pressed it to her cheek. There was a question in his eyes, but he didn't voice it.

She avoided that question by looking around the living room. It was spartan, as she expected, save Fives' mess and a few books scattered around. Ahsoka picked one up and checked the title. 

" _Lost Tribe of the Rodians._ " She read aloud. "Who's the reader?"

"Me." Rex said. His face had colored slightly. 

"You know that holo books are way less expensive." Ahsoka said. "And have bigger selections."

Rex rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like to have the real thing." He admitted. "Couldn't have much in the GAR. It's nice to have a few things."

Ahsoka nodded and flicked through the book. It seemed to be an adventure novel, which Ahsoka was a little surprised to see from Rex.

Eventually the scrambling noises from the back stopped and Rex knocked.

"You decent, Jesse?" He called.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse replied.

The door slid open and Jesse slipped past them. He was in civilian clothes, which looked odd to Ahsoka. Rex was still in his armor and Fives had been in his blacks.

"I'll be back by curfew." Jesse called to them.

He paused and turned around.

"It's good to have you back, Commander." He said with a grin. Then he was gone.

"I need to break you guys of that habit." Ahsoka said.

"Good luck." Rex replied. "Fives! Are you done?"

"Yep!" Fives called back. 

"Safe to proceed then." Rex said. "Come on."

They entered the back hallway. 

"'Fresher." Rex nodded at a door. "Closet, Jesse's room, and that's Fives and mine." He pointed to each room in turn. 

"This is yours." He opened the final door and ushered her in.

Ahsoka blinked as she walked into the seemingly enormous room. Her entire last apartment had been the size of this room, not to mention her room at the Jedi Temple.

"It's the smallest room." Rex said apologetically. "But it's the only one with a decent view. We'll have to get you some furniture too."

"It's great, Rex. It really is." Ahsoka said softly. "Thank you."

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled." Rex said. "Dinner'll be soon. It's Fives' night for it."

He paused. 

"We're glad to have you back Commander."

Ahsoka shot him a grateful grin as he retreated. She set her bag on her bed and flopped down next to it. Only this morning she'd been struggling in the lower district. Now she was _home._  
  
  


Anakin opened the door to his and Padme's apartment. He glanced back at his wife, who looked just as mad as she had when leaving the Senate building. He decided to not say anything; she needed time to let off steam.

She paced in front of their window overlooking the city while he went to make her a cup of tea. He placed the cup on the side table and sat to watch her from the couch.

"What do you want for dinner?" He finally tried after the steam had cooled from the cup.

"I'm not hungry." Padme snapped.

"Padme, you've been on your feet all day." Anakin insisted. "Don't pretend you didn't skip lunch. I was there."

He got up and placed a hand on her back. She was stiff under his touch.

"Starving yourself isn't gonna fix things." He said. "Especially-"

"Nothing else seems to be working." Padme interrupted. "Maybe if I starved myself, Representative Burtoni would see that this is _serious_."

Anakin grimaced at the mention of the Kaminoan.

"You can't let her get to you." 

"It's hard not to, Ani!" Padme said. "You've heard her; she treats everyone like they're beneath her!"

Padme broke away from Anakin and continued her pacing.

"And the way she talks about the clones-"

"I know, I know." Anakin soothed. 

It was odd being the one calming the other down. 

"That's the thing, Ani!" Padme exploded. "She's _right_! Technically the clones do belong to the Kaminoans! We can't stop them from taking them"

Anakin drew a hand down his face. It was a gesture he learned from Obi Wan.

"I'd like to see them try. The men won't go willingly."

Padme shook her head.

"That's the problem." She went on. "The clones have no rights, even under the old rules. If they fight back, we can't do anything for them. And public perception of them is bad enough without more violent outbreaks."

She was rubbing her hands over her shoulders over and over. 

"We could try for new legislation, but only a few worlds would listen."

Padme stopped pacing and stared at the window. 

"What we need is the Jedi." She muttered. "If they would just agree to enforce the New Republic's laws."

She gave Anakin a hopeful glance at this. 

"If Master Plo can't convince them, why do you think they'd listen to an ex-Jedi?" Anakin asked. 

Padme looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just frustrating when they're being so-"

"Asinine." Anakin finished.

Padme smiled a little.

"I was going to say 'difficult.'"

Anakin shrugged and went back over to her. This time she relaxed into his embrace. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm scared for the clones, Ani." She whispered. "The Kaminoans are so insistent and without the Jedi, we won't be able to protect our men. After all they've done!"

Anakin squeezed her harder.

"If you want, I could go _talk_ to Burtoni." He said half-seriously.

"Anakin!"

He grinned down at her.

"We'll figure it out." He said.

Their holo chirped.

Anakin reluctantly let Padme go and went to answer it. She was in no mood to deal with whatever senator was bugging her.

To his surprise, it was Rex who popped up. 

"What can I do for you, Rex?" Anakin asked.

Even through the flickering holo he could tell the captain was excited.

"She's back, sir." 

Anakin's jaw dropped.

"When?" He croaked. 

"This evening. She contacted me this afternoon, said she got our message and that she wanted to come back." Rex said in a rush.

"I'm coming over." 

"Please do, sir. I think she'll be glad to see you."

The holo clicked off and Anakin whirled around to meet Padme’s glowing eyes.

“Dinner can definitely wait.” She said.

Anakin had to resist breaking down the clones' door when they didn't answer right away. It took an eternity of 30 seconds before Rex opened the door.

"Come in General, Chancellor." Rex's demeanor was brighter than it had been in weeks. "Commander Tano's in the back; I'll go get her."

He hurried off. Anakin and Padme didn't sit down. They just stared together at the spot where Rex had disappeared. Within a few seconds Ahsoka popped into view. Her eyes lit up, but she only took a few steps forward. Rex followed her with a spring in his step.

"Hello, Master." She said. "Padme, it's good to see you."

She walked forward a little more. Anakin realized with a jolt she had gotten taller. Kriff, he hadn’t seen her in person since he’d left the Jedi Order a few months before she had.

"Ahsoka.” Anakin managed. “We’ve missed you.”

His throat was tightening. 

Ahsoka’s smile brightened her face and she moved closer. 

“Don’t be dramatic, we’ve been in the same city this whole time.”

Padme opened her arms and Ahsoka walked into them. Anakin stepped forward and hugged both of them. He relished her presence. It was one thing to be able to sense her from afar and something completely else to have her right here.

"Wait a minute!" Ahsoka gasped and untangled herself from their embrace. She stared at Padme's round belly. "You're _pregnant_?" 

Padme smiled and Anakin felt his cheeks get a little warm.

"With twins." Padme said. "They're almost here."

"I can see _that_!" Ahsoka said. "When I saw you, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but kriff, I can even feel them through the Force!"

Ahsoka hugged Padme again.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations!"

Anakin glanced over at Rex and had to choke back a laugh. The captain was staring at Padme with wide, round eyes. His mouth was slightly open.

"Rex, you didn't know?" Anakin asked. "I know we haven't announced it yet, but it's kind of obvious."

"No, sir." Rex stammered. "We all thought, we thought-"

He cleared his throat.

"Never mind what we thought. Congratulations, sir!"

Despite his reddening face, Rex's eyes were shining. Anakin was touched at his captain's obvious excitement. Well, obvious for Rex.

Anakin noticed a slight strain around Padme's eyes. He quickly checked on her emotional state. As he expected, she was barely staying on her feet.

"Let's sit down." He suggested.

He didn't miss Padme's obvious relief at the words. He was surprised she was still keeping her chipper facade up. The hours she spent in the Senate on top of being very pregnant wore at her more than she liked to admit. 

When they all settled down, Ahsoka and Padme on the couch, Rex and Anakin on the two armchairs, Ahsoka looked at Anakin.

"So are the future Skyguys or gals the reason you needed me so badly? I'd think the original Skyguy would be plenty as far as bodyguards go." 

Anakin grimaced at the nickname.

"Partially. We will need someone with Padme while I'm home with the twins."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to stay home?" She asked.

"That so surprising?" Anakin challenged.

"Master, you could hardly sit still through mission briefings. How are you going to handle being at home all day?" 

"I'll have to deal."

Ahsoka looked at Padme, who nodded.

"What's happening right now is too important for me to be away from the Senate for long." She said briskly.

She sounded aloof about the situation but Anakin knew how much the idea hurt her. 

"What _is_ happening right now?" Ahsoka asked. 

Anakin shared looks with Rex and Padme.

"You don't know?" Padme asked. 

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Where I was, people didn't care much about politics. I barely found out that the war's over."

Anakin felt a knot form in his stomach. Places that didn't care about the huge happenings in their government right now were not places he would want to be. Places like Tatooine.

He looked closer at Ahsoka. There was a bruise on her cheek. She was skinnier than he remembered. Her hands bore the marks of hard work, at least more than they had before. Dark shadows hid under her eyes. Her clothes were neat but Anakin could see their rough quality. 

The knot in Anakin's gut tightened. He had left her to this. He had left her on her own to survive and deal with the world. He clenched his fist. He'd make it right. 

"What do you know?" Padme prompted.

Ahsoka furrowed her brow. 

"The war is over." She said again. "And the Chancellor was a traitor. Something about Fives, too."

Anakin leaned forward into his hands. 

"Let's start from after you left." He said. "Fives was involved in an incident that led to him discovering a plot by the Chancellor to destroy the Jedi."

"What? How?" Ahsoka interrupted. "How did Fives of all people find out?"

Anakin hesitated. He didn't want to tell Ahsoka about the chips. She shouldn't have to know that her men had been programmed to kill her at a moments notice. Rex took the choice away from him. 

"All of us clones were implanted with an organic chip while in development." Rex said. He spoke as if giving a mission report: little emotion and just the facts. "When activated, the chips would force us to carry out the order to kill all the Jedi."

Ahsoka stared at Rex with her blue eyes wide. Anakin noticed the captain wasn't meeting her gaze.

"Please tell me the chips are out." Ahsoka whispered.

Rex nodded. 

"We developed a chemical agent that destroyed the chips." He said. 

Ahsoka leaned forward and covered her face with her hands. Anakin could see she was trembling. Padme put an arm around her. 

"As to how we found out," Rex paused. "Well, that's Fives' story to tell."

"And Palpatine did this." Ahsoka said, slightly muffled.

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"How?" 

"He wasn't only a traitor, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "He was the Sith Lord." 

Ahsoka made a choking noise and Anakin half stood up to go to her. Rex looked about ready to do the same. No, Padme had her. 

"He couldn't have!" She finally whispered. "We- we would have known!"

Anakin closed his eyes as he recalled the snarl on Palpatine's face. The overwhelming frigid darkness that had swept over Anakin when the Chancellor had finally dropped his mask.

"He was very powerful." Anakin admitted. "Powerful enough to fool us all. Powerful enough to be controlling things for a long, long time."

It was quiet. When Ahsoka didn't say anything, Anakin decided to go on.

"He was killed during the arrest." He said. "After that, it wasn't long before we were able to negotiate peace."

"Even with Dooku and Grievous?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex snorted.

"Sir, Dooku was the one who confirmed that Palpatine was a Sith." He said. "We made a deal."

"He'd tell us who the Sith was and encourage peace talks. In exchange, he'd get to live and the CIS would be recognized."

Anakin elaborated.

Ahsoka looked up. 

"The CIS wasn't disbanded? We _lost_?"

"No." Padme said firmly. "We created _peace_."

"They were right in the end." Anakin said with a bitter laugh. "The Republic _was_ corrupt."

At that moment Rex caught Anakin's eye. The captain nodded at Ahsoka. She was slumped in her seat, a hand still at her head. Anakin didn't have to focus hard to feel how overwhelmed she was. 

"We should get going." Anakin said. "We can all fill you in on the details tomorrow at dinner."

Ahsoka looked up. She suddenly looked like the padawan Anakin had met on Christophis.

“It’s all right now, Snips.” Anakin soothed. “He’s gone. The clones are fine.”

She nodded. Anakin got up, Rex popping up next to him. Padme gave Ahsoka another hug before Anakin helped her up. 

“Thank you for asking me back.” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin could hear the unsaid words underneath what she said. _Thank you for still caring._

“We were going to have you start tomorrow.” Padme said. “But if you need a few days-”

“No!” Ahsoka said. “I want-I want to get busy.”

While Padme gave Ahsoka details, Anakin edged over to Rex.

"Keep an eye on her, Rex. Find out where she's been." Anakin whispered.

"Yes sir." Rex agreed. "I'll make sure she's all right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for the reads and reviews. I do actually need to rectify a mistake from last chapter. Rex calls Padme Senator Amidala. It should be Chancellor Amidala. I've made the changes.

Rex had practically ordered Ahsoka to bed after Anakin and Padme left. She hadn’t put up much of a fight; the combination of her daily routine in the undercity, the journey here, and the revelations Anakin had given her had left her exhausted. Despite her tiredness, and the exquisite softness of the bed, she had lain awake for hours.

Palpatine was a traitor.

Palpatine was going to have the clones kill the Jedi.

Palpatine was the Sith Lord.

The same thoughts ran over and over in her mind. Finally, her fatigue overcame the mantra and she finally slipped into sleep.

She snapped back to wakefulness as she heard Rex's voice. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but he sounded angry. She glanced at the chrono. It was after midnight.

Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked out into the living room. Rex was standing with arms folded and lecturing a sheepish Jesse.

"- there's a curfew for a reason! I don't understand. You never broke curfew this often in the GAR!"

Jesse had caught sight of Ahsoka. Rex noticed his victim's focus change and looked around. 

"Look, you even woke up the Commander!" He shot at Jesse. 

While Rex was distracted, Jesse mouthed  _ save me _ at Ahsoka. She raised an eyebrow at him, but walked into the room. 

"You're the one who woke me up, Rex." She said. "Save the lecturing for morning."

Rex blinked at her.

"You're probably right. Sorry, Commander." 

Jesse moved to make his escape but Rex stopped him. 

"Credits,  _ vod _ ." He said. 

Jesse groaned and reached into his pocket. He dropped a few credits into Rex's outstretched hands.

"And Fives' share." Rex said.

"Fives is at work!"

"We all agreed on it."

Jesse grumbled as he shoved a few more credits at Rex.

"Do I have to pay the Commander?" He asked. 

Rex glanced at Ahsoka.

"Not this time." He said.

"Thanks." Jesse said with a roll of his eyes.

He winked at Ahsoka as he passed her into the back.

Ahsoka turned to Rex when Jesse was gone.

"A curfew, really?" She asked. "What's that all about?"

Rex looked away.

"It makes things," he paused. " _ Easier  _ for us." 

Ahsoka could sense his apprehension and decided to drop the subject.

"It's odd, he didn't seem that drunk for how late he was." Ahsoka commented.

Rex snorted.

"He wasn't out drinking." He said. 

"Then what-"

"He was out with a woman he's seeing."

Ahsoka felt her mouth drop open.

“He’s  _ seeing _ someone? ”

Rex gave her a sidelong glance.

“Is it that surprising?” He asked. “We’re not droids, sir.”

“I know that!” Ahsoka said, her cheeks warming. "I guess I never thought about you in relationships before."

It was a lie, but he didn't know that. 

"Who is she?" Ahsoka asked. 

Rex shrugged. 

"Her name's Rhys, I think." He said. "We haven't met her, so I can't tell you much."

Ahsoka frowned and opened her mouth to interrogate him more. Instead she yawned and Rex raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm heading for bed." He said. "Goodnight, Commander."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. 

"G'night Rex."

The jagged rip in the Force woke Ahsoka up before the yelling did. 

_ Pain. Fear. Suffering.  _

She scrambled out of bed. Her fingers reached for sabers that weren't there. Her tired mind screamed with confusion. Where were they?

_ Shame. Guilt. Loathing.  _

This next wave of emotions propelled her into the hall. She looked around. Her disorientated mind struggled to pinpoint the source. 

_ Fear. Shame. Guilt.  _

There. Ahsoka didn't think twice before bursting through the door from which such strong pain was coming from. Rex sat bolt upright in bed as she ran into the room. 

_ Loathing. Suffering. Pain.  _

He was the center of it.

"Rex!" She said. 

He looked at her with wide, unseeing eyes. His shoulders heaved.

"Rex, it's me!" She tried again. 

Recognition replaced the fear plastered across his face. Slowly his burning emotions ebbed from around him, save one. 

_ Shame. Shame. Shame.  _

He wasn't looking at her. 

"It's- I'm fine." He said between quiet gasps. 

Nightmares. Ahsoka knew too well what it was like. 

"I-I have them too." She said quietly. "If you want-"

She took half a step forward. 

"Commander, please!" His voice was hoarse and pleading.

Ahsoka hesitated only a moment before backing away. He had buried his face in his hands, his entire frame shaking.

The image burned itself into her mind as she turned away to leave him in the dark. 

Ahsoka stumbled back to her room. She managed to collapse back onto her bed. She was shaking.

She'd seen clones break. It had been war, and it had been inevitable. But not Rex. Never Rex. Rex was the strong one, unfalliable. A steadfast presence that was always there and unchanging. The only exception had been Umbara.

But he  _ had  _ changed and it disturbed Ahsoka. Were all the clones like this? Were Jesse and Fives like this under their more cheerful exterior?

The idea scared her.

She tried to go back to sleep, but after a while she had to admit defeat. It didn't help that Rex's emotions leaked into her senses. He was having another nightmare, though less intense than the first. Ahsoka made a half hearted attempt to block them out, but doing so felt wrong. It felt like abandoning him. How scared Rex was, the look on his face, it made her sick. So after a while she relaxed her mental shields and allowed his distress wash over her. She'd be there for him one way or another.

Ahsoka peeled herself out of bed when she heard movements in the kitchen. She rubbed at her eyes. She felt almost as bad as the time she had  _ died _ . What a great way to start her new life. 

A quick shower made her feel at least a little better. By the time she went into the kitchen she had managed what she thought to be a believable pleasant morning face.

"Morning Commander." Jesse drawled from his seat at the table. 

"Good morning." Ahsoka replied.

She glanced at Rex, who was steadily staring at his mug of caf. A quick probe revealed that he was just as ashamed as the night before. Ahsoka winced internally. She hoped Jesse didn't notice the way Rex was avoiding her eye like it was the blue shadow virus. 

Jesse noticed. He raised his eyebrows at his Captain.

"A little quiet this morning, Captain." He commented.

Rex and Ahsoka were both spared by Fives staggering into the apartment.

"Hey Fives." Jesse said. "How was your shift?"

"I've had worse." Fives mumbled. 

He started to make his way to the back when Rex cleared his throat. 

"You have to eat something,  _ vod. _ " He said. 

"Rex, all I want is to go to bed." Fives said with a groan. 

He came back over nonetheless and grabbed a meilooran from a bowl on the counter. He gave Ahsoka a tired smile as she moved past him.

"Any new gossip?" Jesse asked. 

Ahsoka looked up from her study of the fridger.

"Nah, just repeats of the usual."

Ahsoka brought her blue milk yoghurt over to the table. 

"What's the usual?" She asked. 

She had been pretty involved in clone gossip during the war, but things could have changed during the last few months. Fives leaned on the table and took a bite of his fruit.

"The main event of last night was the classic 'Jango's still alive, he replaced himself with a clone' theory." 

Ahsoka snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "That's been around since the beginning of the war. Get new material, people."

"Every new batch of shinies comes in spouting that one like Dogma spouted the GAR rulebook." Fives said with a roll of his eyes.

" _ Every _ new batch?" Ahsoka asked.

"Domino squad didn't, if that's what you're asking." Fives said.

"Neither did my batch." Jesse put in.

Rex shook his head. Ahsoka was glad to feel his emotions lighten up a bit.

"Tup believed it, remember?" Fives said.

The way he said it, and the way Rex and Jesse immediately looked down, let Ahsoka know that something had happened to Tup.

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Took us weeks to convince him Cody wasn't secretly Jango."

Fives smiled wistfully. Ahsoka remembered with a pang that Fives had been close with the younger trooper. Suddenly Fives' eyes brightened.

"There was a trooper that was  _ convinced _ that Wolffe's eye can see through armor." He said. "Said that Wolffe sees everyone naked and that's why he's so grumpy."

Jesse burst out laughing and Rex snorted hard. Ahsoka joined with Jesse.

"I don't see why that makes him  _ grumpy _ ." Ahsoka choked out.

"How would you feel if you were surrounded by your own naked body all the time?" Fives said with a grin.

Ahsoka laughed harder, but she could feel a flush rising in her cheeks.

"I dunno what he'd be complaining about." Jesse said between gasps of laughter. "We're kriffing  _ sexy _ ."

"Fives! Jesse!" Rex barked.

Jesse and Fives immediately straightened up and stopped laughing. Rex inclined his head at Ahsoka. She knew he was giving them 'captain' eyes. 

"Er, sorry Commander." Jesse said with a sheepish grin. 

Ahsoka shrugged. She'd heard the same and worse in the under city. Not that she ever got quite used to it.

Fives cleared his throat.

"A couple of shinies nearly got into a fist fight on whether you dyed your hair, Rex."

Ahsoka started laughing again while Rex just groaned and put a hand to his head.

"How many times do I have to tell the men?" He said. "It's a mutation!" 

"They don't believe you." Fives said with a smirk. "They think you're trying to make yourself special."

"Like the jaig eyes, ARC status, Captain ranking, single pauldron, and your special blasters don't already do that." Jesse counted off on his fingers. 

Rex gave them another look. Jesse just sipped his caf.

"I'm still convinced General Skywalker started that rumor." Fives said. 

"Nah, it was Cody." Jesse said.

"I don't know if he started it, but Anakin wasn't helping." Ahsoka told them. "He told me when I first was apprenticed that Rex  _ wasn't _ a natural blonde."

Fives and Jesse both hooted with laughter while Rex looked genuinely hurt for a moment. 

The chrono chimed and Ahsoka swore.

"Kriff, I need to get to Anakin's."

"We can drop you off." Rex said, getting up. "Jesse and I need to get going too."

Jesse groaned but pushed himself out of his chair. 

"Thanks." Ahsoka said as she shoveled the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. "Fives, you owe me some stories when we get home."

It had been the wrong thing to say. Fives' face immediately darkened and he looked away. 

"Yeah." He muttered. "Maybe."

Ahsoka felt herself droop. Jesse steered her towards the door. 

"Bye, vod." He called over her shoulder. 

Fives gave a weak smile and a half hearted wave as they left. 

"I wouldn't pester him about it." Rex said. "He'll tell you when he's ready. 

Fives leaned back into his chair. Of course she wanted to know. Everyone wanted to know.

Fives supposed the Commander deserved to know more than most, but after being pestered by senators, reporters, and even  _ vod'e  _ for months, he'd rather no one ever mention the event again. 

He closed his eyes. That was a mistake. Images of Palpatine's contorted, sneering face flashed across his mind. That snarling, evil voice grating out the words. 

_ Execute Order 66. _

What if they hadn't removed the chips? What if when his  _ vod'e _ had turned their blasters on the Jedi, it wasn't to fool Palpatine? When Fives had pulled the trigger, what if it hadn't been aimed at the Sith?

He rammed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to push away the thoughts. The plan  _ had _ worked. Palpatine was  _ dead _ . Fives' shot had been precise. And the General had made sure the traitor was dead. Multiple times. 

Fives forced himself to his feet and wandered to make a cup of caf. He needed to stay awake now, no matter how his eyes pricked with tiredness. He chugged the black liquid, even though it was scalding. The temperature helped chase away the sleep.

Fives drug a hand down his face. Forcing himself to stay awake helped stave away the nightmares, but it left him with something almost worse. Boredom. 

Which was bad, because there was nothing to distract him from the black thoughts that leaked into his mind.

"That long-necked gravel maggot!" Ahsoka spat as soon as she, Padme, and Anakin entered a Senate side chamber.

"Please, Ahsoka." Padme chided as Anakin helped her to a chair. 

Ahsoka grit her teeth and swallowed back the other, much worse insults that threatened to overflow. 

"I know how you feel, Snips." Anakin put in as he dropped into a seat. "But honestly, the best thing we can do about it is make sure Padme can do her job."

Ahsoka blinked. That was not the response she was expecting.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked offended.

"I've always been wise." He protested.

Padme let out a little snort. Anakin made a wounded noise. 

"My own wife turns against me." He grumbled.

Ahsoka moved to the window and tried to calm herself. 

"He's late." She heard Anakin mutter to Padme. 

"I know." Padme whispered back. "It must be something to do with the council."

Ahsoka was about to ask who they were talking about when the Force sparked. A familiar, welcome presence washed over her. Ahsoka turned to the door, hoping.

"There he is." Anakin said with a smile. 

There was a tap at the door. 

"Come in!" Padme called.

The door opened and Master Plo Koon walked in. Ahsoka had a jolt of nervousness. Master Plo had been supportive when she had decided to leave the Order, but time could have changed things. 

The fear was completely removed when Plo saw her. A wave of pure joy crashed into her. By the time she had recovered, Plo had crossed the room and folded her into a hug.

"Little Soka!" He rumbled. "It is good to see you well."

Ahsoka hugged him back with relief. He hadn't become bitter towards her. 

"It's good to see you too, Master." Ahsoka said into his shoulder.

"I have something for you." Plo said as he pulled away. He removed a small case from his robes and handed it to her. Ahsoka took it from him. Her heart beat with anticipation and hope. She cracked the case open. Her lightsabers sat nestled inside. She took one and ignited the green blade. It was just as she remembered.

"Thank you, Master." She said softly as she extinguished the saber. 

"I knew you would return to us." Plo replied.

She looked up at him a little nervously.

"I didn't come back to return to the Order."

Plo projected a soothing understanding.

"I know, Little 'Soka." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She remembered the day she had chosen to leave the order.

_ "I have had many dreams concerning your future, little one. There were so many paths your life would take. So many tragedies." He had said as she said goodbye to him on the Temple steps. _

_ His talons on her hands had tightened. "No, it is good that this is your fate." He had whispered. "I would choose this for you over all the others." _

Now he was looking down at her with gentle pride, though she had no idea what he had to be proud of. That she was alive?

"I'm not supposed to have these, then." Ahsoka said. 

"I see no reason for the council to know." There was a mischievous lilt to his voice.

"Master Plo, you're  _ on _ the council." Anakin piped up. 

"Not as of this morning." Plo replied. 

The room froze. 

"What?" Ahsoka finally choked out.

"The council asked me to stop my involvement with the clones." Plo said as if he was mentioning that he ran into an acquaintance. "I refused."

"This isn't ideal." Padme said with a groan. "Having a member of the council on our committee gave us a lot of legitimacy."

“What the  _ kriff _ are they thinking?” Anakin said. “Obi Wan’s still involved with the 212th, and he’s not been kicked off the council!”

He glanced at Plo.

“Has he?”   
“No, he has not.” Plo said. “However, he is not a leader in the coalition fighting for the clones."

"He's still pretty involved." Anakin muttered.

"If it is any consolation, I believe Master Kenobi will be removed soon as well."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. 

"What is  _ wrong  _ with them?" She sputtered. "Anakin was married for  _ years  _ and they didn't do anything! Now they're kicking people off the council because they won't stop being involved with their men?"

"There have been some changes in the council's views since the end of the war, 'Soka." Plo said. "Our near destruction has made certain members of the council- er- paranoid."

Ahsoka could guess which members.

"They believe the Jedi Order have become too involved with the politics of the Republic." Plo went on. "Which I would not disagree with."

"So they decided that they needed to just not  _ do _ anything!" Anakin cut in.

“They have decided to remove themselves from most public issues.” Plo restated. 

Ahsoka frowned. The idea felt  _ wrong _ to her. Not just because she wanted the clones to have as much support as possible, but the Force seemed to shrink away from the concept.

“That’s not right.” She said slowly as Plo took a seat. “You can feel it too, right? It’s not the will of the Force.”   
She felt a soft feeling of surprise from Plo.

“Yes.” He said. “Few of the Jedi can feel it, but I truly believe that the Force does not wish for us to abandon these men.”

At that moment there was another knock, and Senator Organa came in at Padme's invitation.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. "That call took longer than I expected."

"It's all right, Bail." Padme said. "We haven't started discussing anything yet. How are things at the factories?"

Bail shook his head.

"I have bad news." He said. "The factory owners have been all but ignoring the safety regulations again."

Padme frowned. 

"We'll just have to plan more inspections then."

"Unfortunately, that will not work." Plo spoke up. "Those regulations are all specifically designed to protect sentient creatures. The law does not yet recognize the clones as such."

Ahsoka had to stifle another shout of anger. It sounded like the factory owners were treating clones as _droids_ ** _._** Padme groaned and drew a hand down her face.

"We'll have to make more concessions." Padme muttered. "At this rate they'll be operating those factories tax free!"

She, Bail, and Plo began discussing what possible concessions they could make to the factory owners.

Ahsoka sidled up to Anakin. 

"It's not as bad as they're making it out to be, is it?" She whispered.

Anakin's shoulders slumped. 

"It's worse, Snips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Clone racism. Funny thing, I named Rhys, Jesse's love interest, forgetting that there was a clone named Rys. Which may have confused some people in my one shots. Rhys is different from Rys the clone. I apologize for any confusion.
> 
> Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great two weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos! Fives Effect takes a moment to get started, at least slower than Guilty, my other ongoing fic. This is more of another establishing chapter, getting information out and establishing the AU. A shorter chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy!

Ahsoka leaned her head against the Skywalker's window. Padme was instructing 3PO in the kitchen and Anakin was tinkering with something on the caf table. R2 was at Ahsoka's elbow. He had whistled with excitement when she'd first come in and hadn't left her side since.

"Snips, since you've stolen my assistant, the least you could do is give me a hand." Anakin complained. 

Ahsoka peeled her forehead away from the window and drifted over to Anakin.

"When's everyone else supposed to be here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Within the hour. I'm sorry you've had to wait here this long. I expected shopping to take much longer." Padme said. 

Ahsoka moved bags filled with new clothes off the couch and sat next to Anakin. Padme had insisted they cut the day short and go and restock Ahsoka's wardrobe. Ahsoka was grateful. She'd been used to a certain level of quality of clothing as a Jedi. It had been hard to switch to the undercity norm.

"What is this, anyway?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as she picked up one of the hundreds of pieces scattered on the table. 

"It's a comm." He told her. "People use them while babies sleep to make sure they're okay. I'm just upgrading the one Padme got for the twins."

"What would you possibly need to upgrade about it?" Ahsoka asked. 

"That's what I've been saying." Padme had come into the room. "Dinner's almost ready and the guests will be here soon. Please clean that up, Ani."

Anakin groaned but began levitating the pieces into a small box. 

"My other question is, why do  _ you  _ need one?" Ahsoka asked. "Won't you be able to sense when the babies are upset?" Ahsoka trailed off. Memories of Rex the night before were surfacing. 

"That's what  _ I've  _ been saying!" Anakin didn't seem to notice her falter.

"You won't be the only one watching them." Padme said.

Ahsoka perked up. The mind she had been waiting for had arrived. 

"Rex is here." She told Anakin and Padme. "I'm going to go meet him."

"He knows the way." Anakin said. He was back on the couch. 

"Go ahead, Ahsoka." Padme said with a smile. 

Rex was clearly surprised when he saw her waiting for him on the parking pad. 

"Hello, Commander." He said.

Ahsoka smiled at him.

"Hey Rex." She said. 

She struggled to keep her tone even. He wouldn’t want her to act any different because of the night before. She slipped to his side. They walked together in a comfortable silence, save for the string of uneasiness wrapped around Rex. She walked as slowly as she could. Rex matched her pace. He had always matched her pace. Once she had tested him by using the Force to walk at the same speed as a run. He had silently jogged along. She felt bad about it now, but she'd been fourteen and fascinated by his steady ways. 

"Commander." 

Ahsoka stopped and waited for him to continue. He stared ahead, past her.

"About last night." He took a breath. "I'm sorry."

He was  _ apologizing _ ? 

"I should have told you. We have-" He paused. " _ Intense _ nightmares. We're used to them."

Ahsoka frowned. 'We' implied Jesse too, but she had felt nothing from the other clone that night.

"I have them too." She told him.

Rex nodded. Ahsoka thought of the long nights she had laid awake in mental anguish in her lonely apartment. The only thing she had wanted was someone, anyone, to be there with her. 

"Rex, I don't mind staying with you if you have a nightmare." She said. 

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I volunteered." Ahsoka corrected.

"Still." He turned to her, eyes serious. "Please, Commander. We've been dealing with nightmares the entire war. Please don't worry yourself about it."

Ahsoka nearly told him that his nightmares kept her from sleeping, but she knew it'd make him feel worse. 

"Okay." Ahsoka said. "But I'm always willing to help if you need it." 

He granted her a small smile. The unease had faded. 

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Enough with the sir, Rex." 

"Yes, sir."

"That was nice." Ahsoka commented as Rex drove them home.

"A little too much politics for my taste." Rex said with a shrug. 

"Senator Organa and Padme were in the same room. What did you expect?"

"For General Kenobi to not encourage them." Rex replied. "He's usually not brave enough for politics."

"I'm just glad to see him." Ahsoka confessed.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed her grandmaster until she'd seen him. 

"I haven't seen him that happy since General Skywalker left the Order." Rex said.

Ahsoka frowned. Obi Wan had seemed subdued to her. Rex noticed her expression.

"You weren't around him after the Mandalore incident." He said. "He- hasn't been the same since. Been driving Cody crazy."

"Oh." Ahsoka said. 

She didn't really know many of the details of what happened after Obi Wan had rushed off to Mandalore. She knew Duchess Satine had been killed and that Obi Wan and Anakin had had a conversation that had led to Anakin leaving the Order. She hadn't had time to ask; the Order had shipped her out with her new master immediately. They hadn't even given her time to say goodbye to her men.

There was a surprise waiting for them when they got home. Fives was standing outside the apartment, speaking with Master Shaak Ti.

“Master Ti?” Ahsoka was confused.

“Ahsoka.” The older woman’s voice was warm. Fives stood beside her, practically glowing with excitement. 

"Fives, let's go in." Rex said. 

Fives deflated.

"General Ti is here!" He protested.

" _ Now _ , Fives." Rex said firmly. "General."

He nodded to Master Ti before going in.

"Goodbye, General!" Fives said.

"Goodbye, Fives." Master Ti said with a gentle smile. "Make sure you are getting enough rest."

"Er, yes sir!"

Then Fives was gone and Ahsoka was left alone with Master Ti.

"How did you know I was here? Or back, for that matter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Plo. He thought I would like to know." Master Ti said. 

There was a question in their budding force bond. Why did you not tell me?

"I'm sorry, Master." Ahsoka said. "I didn't think you would want to know."

She found herself slipping into her natural Shili accent.

"Why would I not want to know that my former padawan had returned?"

_ Lots of reasons _ . Ahsoka thought.  _ Like me calling you a coward in front of the council. _

"I was only your padawan for a few months. I didn't think-"

"You taught me much in those few months." Master Ti cut her off. "As much as my other students."

Ahsoka looked down. Master Ti had two padawans before her short tenure with Ahsoka. Neither had lived.

"I'm sorry, Master Ti." She said.

"For what, young one?" Master Ti asked. "For leaving? You did what you believed to be right. I would have any under my care make the same choice."

"That's only part of it." Ahsoka admitted. She felt so young in the presence of the Togruta Master. "I'm sorry for what I said in front of the council."

Master Ti rested a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Sometimes it is a harsh reminder we are given by the Force to correct our ways." She said. "Your words, while spoken with passion, were inspired by the compassion and courage of a Jedi Master."

Ahsoka continued staring at the floor.

"And those words also rang true." Master Ti continued. "I was not doing my duty to those men." She looked into Ahsoka's eyes with surprising emotion.

"You gave me courage, little one, to play my part in the ending of the war."

Some of Ahsoka's shame faded. It was easier to meet Master Ti's dark gaze.

"What part did you play?" Ahsoka asked.

Master Ti smiled.

"Fives can tell you that." 

"Won't you come in?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm sure he'd be more willing to tell me with you there."

Shak Ti shook her head.

"I must return to the temple. They have assigned me to the creche, and I cannot leave the little ones for long. I came only to see that you were well."

Ahsoka finally gave her short-lived master a smile.

"I'm glad you did. Thank you." She said with a bow.

Master Ti bowed back.

"You are welcome, young one. Farewell."

"Did she leave?" Fives asked as soon as Ahsoka came in.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said. "She only had time to say hello."

Fives looked disappointed.

"You don't have a chance,  _ vod _ ." Jesse said from the couch.

"That's- I'm not-" Fives sputtered. 

"Don't tease him, Jesse." Rex said, though he sounded amused.

"She said something about helping end the war." Ahsoka directed this at Fives.

Something in Fives eyes hardened but he didn't turn away.

"That'd be on account of her saving me." He said. "Couldn't have outed Palpatine if I were dead."

Ahsoka blinked.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that."

Fives rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, she kept Fox from shooting me." 

"Why was Fox shooting you?"

"Start with Tup, Fives." Rex said.

Fives' story came out slowly. Ahsoka was horrified to hear what had happened to Tup. The trooper had been shy and reserved, especially compared to Fives. Ahsoka had managed to get him somewhat out of his shell before she left. She now felt it wasn't enough. 

It was clear it was difficult for Fives to talk about. He had adopted Tup as his  _ vod'ika. _

His voice broke as he described Tup's final moments. 

Jesse had come up and put a hand on Fives' shoulder. Fives took a moment before he continued. His daring escape, research, and attempt on Palpatine's life kept Ahsoka rooted. 

"So Kix contacted General Skywalker and Rex for me. They met me at this old warehouse I was hiding in. I guess I'd been seen because the Coruscant Guard knew where I was."

Fives said.

"I guess I was acting kind of crazy because the General and Rex didn't really take me seriously."

"He'd been drugged." Rex interjected.

"Yeah, yeah." Fives waved it off. "Anyway, the Guard showed up and well, I panicked and went for Rex's pistol. Fox had his blaster up and he was gonna shoot."

Fives' eyes grew distant.

"And then General Ti was there! She Force pushed Fox's blaster away and the shot missed me. She dealt with everything then. She got me out and mind tricked the Guard into thinking they killed me. Everything's kind of a blur after that. The drugs, you know."

Fives lost some of his animation once General Ti's part was done.

"I woke up in the Jedi Temple. A bunch of Jedi came to talk to me and they believed me. Started making plans to get the chips out."

Fives started to falter. As much as Ahsoka wanted to know the next part of the story, she saw how much it had drained Fives to get this far.

"I've got to get to bed, Fives." She interrupted. "We'll finish this another time."

"Right." Fives said. He seemed relieved. "Can't be tomorrow night, we've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Ahsoka said. "I'm looking forward to it."

The next day was more of the same. Namely, Ahsoka trying not to pick fights with senators. It was difficult to hold her tongue when the senators kept referring to her men as if they were objects. It was only Anakin's surprisingly good example that stopped her from getting herself kicked out of the Senate building. 

Ahsoka had nearly forgotten about Fives’ surprise when she got home. She found three eager clones waiting for her in the living room. Fives and Jesse were wearing civvies while Rex was still in his armor.

“Are we going out?” She asked.

“We have to wait for someone first.” Fives said.

He was almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Don’t tell me Master Ti is coming?” Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope!” Jesse said.

Even Rex’s eyes were dancing, though he kept his more stoic expression. 

It was another fifteen minutes of the clones fidgeting and Ahsoka trying to get the secret out of them for the door to chime.

“Can you get that, Commander?” Jesse said in an almost sing-song tone.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and went to open the door.

Five clones stood outside, though she barely recognized them as such. One was hulked over the others. Another stood shorter than the average clones and wore what looked like spectacles. The third had grey hair and a thin face. The fourth was more like the norm, but with intense tattoos and longer hair. It was the fifth that caught her attention. He was thin, thinner than any clone she’d seen and he looked as if he hadn’t seen sunlight for years. Ahsoka frowned at the metal components poking out of his short greying hair. His right arm was definitely mechanical and she suspected his legs were as well. She had never heard of any clone surviving injuries like these.

Then she saw the handprint on his armor and he smiled a very familiar smile.

“Hello, Commander-oof!”

Echo stumbled as Ahsoka threw her arms around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't clear: After Anakin left the Order, the council gave Ahsoka to a new Master, Shaak Ti (probably hoping Shaak Ti could chill Ahsoka out). They served together on Kamino, where Ahsoka got uber pissed about the way the clones were treated, had a come to the Force moment about leading a slave army, and left the Order. So the temple bombing never happens.  
> The other idea is that Ahsoka inspires Shaak Ti to be more proactive in her protection of the clones and searches Fives out just in time to save his life as he describes here.  
> I also adore the idea that Fives has a crush on Master Ti.   
> Another note: I absolutely hate miscommunication and misunderstanding between characters. As you see here, I will have the characters at least try to be forth coming about their emotions, as much as their character allows. So don't be expecting much of that.  
> Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great couple of weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! And yes, all the clones just thought Padme was getting fat.  
> Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good two weeks!


End file.
